Finndread
Finndread- Finn Real name: Finlay Ireland Nationality: English Age: 15 Outside of the Masochists Findread was born on May 4 1999, under two Atheists. Ever sinces he was a small boy, he fell in love with Music, mostly Rock music. However, he was bullied sinse he can remeber, mostly for being diffrent, prefering to stick to people he felt at home with. When his Grandmother got him a PS2 on realese day, he was absorbed into the games. He still says that the PS2 is his favorite console to date. When started middle school, he started to get alot more into the countdown community and loved the amount of passion and effort went into the videos. He wanted to start video's like that. Most famously, when he watched one of Joshscorsher's Unscripted's. He heard him talk about a game called Katawa Shoujo. This game peaked Findread's Intrests and so he started to play the game. He fell in love with it. He started to play the game more and more. Finally he made an LP about Katawa Shoujo. However, because of trolls, he decide to try again. After gaining some fans and wanting to pay respect to the Countdown Community, he started to make a LP on the fan made game Forum Fantasy. While doing it, he came into contact with Kuro, Kuro pointed him in the right direction along with some help from Rainy, he became the first person to beat Forum Fantasy and earning the title 'King Of Forum Fantasy'. Afterwards Kuro became one of his recurring Co-hosts, with him commenting snarkly over his every move and playfully teasing Finn's frequent emotional outbursts. Despite that, he has acted as a helpful guide and emotional support on numberous occasions, as well as being the voice of Lilly in Lets Play Katawa Shojo V2. The Masochist's Reactions Findread mainly keeps order in the Skype group and recoreds all videos for The Masochist's Reactions. He is the youngest male cast member and norrmally is the one to come up with what to watch. He has been prone to crack in anger. One of these was where The Dark Angel made a joke about Findread's Girlfriend. After which he had kicked him from the chat. However, Kuro brought peace back. Findread is possibley the loudest in the group and the most opnionated out of the group. Video Game Appearances Finndread appears as one of the 15 playable characters in "Overlord's Saga: League of Evil", being produced by Kuro Serpentina. In game, he acts as a "Jagen" class character, meaning he has high base stats, but low growths, which is useful for carrying low level teams through early parts of the game and being a solid member in end game. His specialty is in performing Critical Hits. Role in the Masochist Game Fin will appear in the Masochist game (Title undecided), he plays the role of main protagonist and god of all creation alongside Evan. Unlike the other 4 playable characters he is obligatory to be in the party, he uses physical and fire magic and is classified as a “Type A Glass cannon” meaning he as medium Hp and low defences in addition to very high offensive stats. Trivia *Commonly refered to as "Finn" *He is the youngest Male cast member. He would have been the youngest if it was not for TheOneTrue Hetalian and The God of the Red Lion *He has been the one to kick people from the Skype chat. *He has been the one to make the rules for the Masochists Skype Group. *He plays Bass Gutair. *He is a Dacryphiliac *His mum is a drunk *His favorite Character in Anime is Kirito from Sword Art Online. This is also his Mascot *He is part of the Britsh Supramasy act. Along with Kuro and Evan. *He founded the Masochists Reactions along with Kuro, Evan, Wave, Psi and Silver. *His real name is Finlay Ireland *He is the only main cast member to upload on his personal channel *He has control over The Masochist's Reactions YouTube page and the Vimeo channel where the video's are uploaded after the Copywrite strike. *Other names include: Finbread, Fin, Mr Ireland, Daddy, The Crimson Swordsman and That One Guy Who Has A Girlfriend Category:Main Cast